


Her Skyguy, His Snips, and Much Love on A Togruta's Birthday

by GoldenS0422



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: It's Ahsoka's birthday today, and Anakin has something special for her.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Her Skyguy, His Snips, and Much Love on A Togruta's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The POVs take place at the same time. I just wanted to make this story from both character's perspectives, although you'll find they have a fair amount of similarities.
> 
> This is just a small fanfic I had in mind since I wanted to try out romance, see if I'd get interested and see if I could make at least the small fanfics. I'm also a boy if anyone oddly got curious, which would likely mean why I'm not that good, hehe.
> 
> Although I never really was good at making these types considering I would prefer a large-scale story that takes place across multiple chapters, but hey, gotta try something new.

_It was relatively early in the morning, and a day where a certain Togruta is celebrating her birthday._

Anakin got off the bed. It was Ahsoka’s birthday, and luckily, he had done something for her for this birthday. She was still asleep, which was good because he still had to make the final preparations.

“Snips? SNIPS!”, Anakin whispered. Ahsoka was deep asleep, and she was probably going to stay asleep for a bit longer. Anakin decided to just leave her be with a kiss on the cheek for now.

_Birthday Time – Ahsoka’s POV_

I woke up around an hour after he tried waking me up, knowing that since I did know he was trying to, I just couldn’t get up. Oddly, he’s not there though. _What does he have for me this time? Oh, I really hope it’s something good._

_What is this? Seems like Skyguy really made a mess while I was asleep._ I decided to get up and walk.

“Are these hearts? And, it has our nicknames on it. Aah, Skyguy…”, I said to herself. It also looks like these hearts are a trail of some kind. Well, I guess I’ll follow it. It led me out of the room, across the hallway, and I’m met with a flight of stairs. I was kind of lazy to get out of bed, but he must have something interesting going on to want me to stay interested.

I walked down the stairs. There were more steps than I thought, or maybe that’s just because I’m not in a rush this time. Perhaps I was just never conscious about how many steps they were. Whatever this trail was, it didn’t want me to just stay in the house.

”What’s this? A note?”, I saw one placed neatly right outside the door. It reads “ _Say five things you love about your Skyguy and say it proudly.”_ Ahsoka smiled. This was most definitely Anakin’s doing.

“I love his shining blue eyes. It’s almost hypnotizing sometimes. He can stare at me so deeply with them, but it never scares me,” I recited, with a smug smile. It also came to my attention that there’s a camera looking right at me. I need four more things though.

“I love his long hair. Hair always fascinated me, but I’ve never enjoyed anyone else’s hair like his hair. I loved its length. It made it much easier to play with unlike someone like Obi-Wan,” I said, while watching that camera.

“I loved his Jedi robes. As thick as it was, it actually looked nice on him. I love its dark color scheme. It somehow fit him perfectly. I guess it was annoying to wear, but at least, it was nice for someone’s eyes.”

“Next, I love his energetic attitude. He was always full of energy, and I loved it. Yes, yes, he can get over the line sometimes, but it doesn’t happen that much. He can go quite quiet sometimes, but, well, I like to be an optimist and think that he’s just charging up his next energy wave.”

“Lastly, I loved his smile. I could really feel the happiness in it. His smile was always attractive and always felt geniune. Plus, he never makes a single smile which makes me feel uncomfortable, and those are 5 things I love about my Skyguy,” I smirked.

I didn’t know what to do next until something tapped me. It must be him! I turned around to see him running, so I chased him through the house. Across the dining room, outside, then back inside again, and it seems he was getting away ever so slightly.

“COME BACK HERE, SKYGUY!”, I shouted. At some point, he’d have nowhere else to go, and he closed the door to the garage, but he, oddly, didn’t lock it. I decided to go inside.

It was dark, so I turned on the lights, and he comes at me with a big kiss! I got scared for a moment, but it’s just him anyway. I wrapped my arms behind his neck, so he knew I was loving the kiss and wouldn’t mind him locking his lips with mine for longer, tiptoeing to mitigate my height, which was small.

Anakin was always the optimist, at least when it came to matters about me. Whenever I’d say I’d gotten too thin, he’d say I got slim. Whenever I’d say I was too small for someone his size, he’d always say I was cute because of my height. Whenever I’d say I messed up my clothing, he’d always say I was just trying a new style. Whenever I’d say I looked ugly, he’d always say “not to me.” Whenever I’d say I failed something, he’d always say I learned something.

Eventually, I took one arm off to play with his hair while he seems to be going after a galactic record for the longest kiss on the lips. I wouldn’t mind it, of course. You know, I would get credit for the record as well, anyway.

His brown hair was so fluffy. It was the attractive length for me. It was long, but it wasn’t unusually long. I liked its sense of tidiness. It looked great on him. I also liked when it got messy. It just made him look cuter, although I guess it’d also make him hotter as well. I wouldn’t complain if I had to lay in it for a while. I love it.

“Happy birthday, Snips,” he said to me. He stepped out of the way to reveal a speeder bike, outfitted with a paint scheme which reminded me more of me. The bike appeared to be something cheap and old that you could find almost anywhere, but he seems to have retrofitted it with some new parts. It looked good as new! I gave him a big hug. “Thanks, Skyguy,” I murmured, with a neat smile on my face.

I heard him reply, “No problem, Snips.”

People can say he’s too romantic sometimes, and I see where they’re coming from, but who was he to blame after living most of his life not experiencing true love?

“Love you,” he said, breaking the silence. I looked up, and he had a smile on his face, also giving me that ‘I-actually-mean-it’ stare of his.

“Love you, too.”

_Birthday Time – Anakin’s POV_

“Let’s hope you can actually understand these hearts, Snipsy,” I pouted. _Trust me, making those things were annoying. I’ve spent times on better things, but alas, you got to do what you got to do for your Snips._

“Alright, let’s hope the front door camera works, so I can actually hear what she says,” I said to myself. It’d be the biggest waste of efforts if the camera doesn’t work. I’d worry about **all** the cameras, but this is the most important one anyway.

There were footsteps over by Ahsoka’s room, and the pet is with him. Ahsoka is definitely awake now. I have to make sure she doesn’t see me. Otherwise, that’d ruin it.

“Ooh, alright, she’s going down the stairs now. Thank Force she didn’t see me,” I commented, excited for her to see the note.

She’s seen the note now. “YES!”, I whispered to myself. She’s gonna do it.

“I love his shining blue eyes. It’s almost hypnotizing sometimes. He can stare at me so deeply with them, but it never scares me,” I smiled. _Kriff, she saw the camera! Ah, man! Whatever, she’ll still do it, right?_

“I love his long hair. Hair always fascinated me, but I’ve never enjoyed anyone else’s hair like his hair. I loved its length. It made it much easier to play with unlike someone like Obi-Wan,” I stroke my hair for a split-second. _Ah, she’s watching me through the camera._ “Hi, Snips,” I whispered, like she could hear me.

“I loved his Jedi robes. As thick as it was, it actually looked nice on him. I love its dark color scheme. It somehow fit him perfectly. I guess it was annoying to wear, but at least, it was nice for someone’s eyes,” I chuckled. _Well, perhaps those robes were good for someone, just not me._

“Next, I love his energetic attitude. He was always full of energy, and I loved it. Yes, yes, he can get over the line sometimes, but it doesn’t happen that much. He can go quite quiet sometimes, but, well, I like to be an optimist and think that he’s just charging up his next energy wave,” I blushed ever so slightly, although I don’t think anyone would really notice. _I mean, who would notice if you’re all alone in the room?_

“Lastly, I loved his smile. I could really feel the happiness in it. His smile was always attractive and always felt geniune. Plus, he never makes a single smile which makes me feel uncomfortable, and those are 5 things I love about my Skyguy,” I blushed a lot now. Her voice was soothing for me, even if it’s not at its best quality because it’s through a camera. _Well, it’s time to get her to chase me._

I snuck down the stairs. She didn’t know I was there until I tapped her. Then, I made a break for it across the dining room, outside, then back inside again, and it’s a good thing she was tired, so I was outrunning her this time. Eventually, I decided to show her the big surprise, so I hid inside the garage and turned the lights off.

_There was something odd about dark rooms. It’s not that I was scared of them, but I always have this feeling something’s going to pop up behind me and abduct me. I think that was from one of my nightmares before, although it never really bothered me that much. It was more of a lingering thought._

She opened the door and went inside. I was waiting for her to turn on the lights, and eventually, she did. I ran to her to give her a big kiss. Part of me wanted to scare her even though she likely wouldn’t get scared although the other just wanted to feel the feeling of her dark lips locked against mine.

For a moment, I forgot the main point in bringing her into the garage, and that was to give her her birthday present: a retrofitted speeder bike. I decided to pull out of the kiss and stepped aside, but I’d say “Happy birthday, Snips” before that, of course. I was hoping she enjoyed it. _It took me a lot of credits to put together._

She hugged me. “Thanks, Skyguy,” she said to me. I gave her a smug grin. “No problem, Snips.”

I guess I’m too romantic sometimes, but it’s her birthday anyway, so it’s best for me to throw caution to the wind, at least this time around.

“Love you,” I said to break the silence, hoping she’d reply.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on My Own Work:  
> In terms of dialogue, I do a lot of them. Hence, you saw a lot of them (obviously, lol). In terms of imagery, I tend to struggle finding out where to put them, so sometimes, the "imagery paragraph" tends to come out in the most random areas. :p


End file.
